digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Routine, Evolving!!
|written by= |art=Kōhei Fujino |releasedate=(Ja:) June 21, 2012 |continuity= }} The game is about to start! Synopsis Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu, Akiho Rindou, Yuuya Kuga, Mirei Mikagura, and Taiga, log into Digital Monster. Taiga and Niko are about to battle in the Colosseum, but when and Sashenka are about to collide, an error occurs and the game freezes. Niko goes to Taiga's apartment and the two discuss about the recent unstability of network communications, and how GIGO holds the monopoly of the world's wireless industries. As Niko tells Taiga that his father, who is a research technician at GIGO, hasn't come home, he wonders if GIGO made some mistake. Meanwhile, Mirei, along with and , who are inside GIGO's server, are investigating the company's records. Mirei notes the number of strange fluctuations in the Network keeps growing by the way. She remembers that years ago, servers went down worldwide without explanation, and GIGO was the only one at the time to succeed in maintaining their system and make rapid progress. She also states that according to fragmented records that remained in GIGO's server, the company started the incident with their "Project Vitium", which was led by Dr. Yakov Petorofu. She notes that according to records, Dr. Petorofu mysteriously disappeared, and she believes that only his whereabouts can give her the truth. She is interrupted when Black finds them. Yuuya then says that as someone who'll lead the company one day, he can't leave them do as they please in the server, and decides to dispose of them. Back to Taiga's room, the error has been fixed and Taiga receives a battle request from Nyanko Tamer, which scares Niko, due to Nyanko Tamer being the mysterious top ranker. Taiga accepts the challenge despite all of Niko's warnings. In a snack bar, Akiho, who is the Nyanko Tamer, comments on how she has been on Taiga and Niko recently, and notes that she feels something strange coming from the Goggle Boy. At the Colosseum, the battle starts, and Akiho and Digitorin easily gain the upperhand. Taiga calls out to Agumon, who then dodges Digitorin's latest attack. Akiho notes Taiga's communicative bond with Agumon, and wonders if he can also hear the Digimon's voices like her. As they are about to continue the battle, they are interrupted by Black's pursuit to Angewomon and LadyDevimon, which breaks the Colosseum's wall. Featured characters (6) *Sashenka (7) *'Digitorin' (12) |c6= * (8) * (8) |c7= *Black (11) }} Quotes "I've finally found you, Taiga!! Even though I live right next door!!" :—'Niko' celebrates the accomplishment of a ridiculously easy task. Niko: "N-Nyanko Tamer!??" Taiga: "Who's that?" Niko: "You don't even know?" Taiga: "Not a clue." :—'Niko' is amused by Taiga's cluelessness. "Wow! So he's probably strong!" :—'Taiga' is Captain Obvious. "Of course he is!! He's not "probably strong", he is strong!! He's ranked number 1!!?" :—'Niko' explains a top ranker's strength. "That was close! It would be really sad if you got beaten before you could even evolve!" :—'Akiho' rubs salt in the wound. Other notes